Yeezy
Biography Early Life Kanye West was believed to have been born to two Mid-Western parents and raised in the 2nd city of Chicago. This however is widely regarded by prophets of Jah to be false news, as the prophecies clearly say that niggas was in Paris. As an 11-year-old child, Kanye moved to Shanghai with his mother where he grew up. While he was in China, he was blessed with the gift of knowledge by Emperor Zhao himself. One day when he was disposing of the corpse of some stupid chink, West discovered an item that would change his life forever. This was a fresh pair of air pods. This discovery meant that Kanye was the first ever man to own a pair of air pods, giving him the most clout and swag on the planet, officially meaning he was no longer a stupid and broke nigga whilst also making him the new king of hip hop. Kanye's transition from Kanye West to Yeezy was now complete. Career In Music Kanye's new-found clout meant that he could create a hit rap song in the time that it takes Ryan Curo to get overwatch banned. He made his first hit one day when he was bored and decided he didn't want to spend the next 9 hours watching porn (as he does most days), so he created a rap song. This track ended up being the chart-topping, record breaking single "Gold Digger". He wrote, rapped, engineered and released the song in 3 minutes and 18 seconds. Kanye went on to release multiple chart-topping singles throughout his life, also releasing the iconic album "My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy" which he created in about 9 minutes. Music was not the most important thing in Kanye's life though. Two things stood out more to him, women and most importantly, knowledge. Yeezy was able to see into the 12th dimension a feat no one else was capable of. One of his key observations was when he saw George W Bush whipping a black man in his dream. Kanye was displeased by this, stating on live television "George Bush does not care about black people". Mere mortals were not able to see the true message of Kanye, simply branding him as a jack off and a stupid coon. Although, disciples of Jah were granted entry into the 12th dimension and able to see a telepathic message of exactly what Ye saw at the time. These people were blessed, and are set to be the alphas of the next generations, as chosen by Jahseh himself. West also once infamously said "YOU DON'T HAVE THE ANSWERS”, Yeezy was using x-ray vision to see into the brain of a clueless journalist whom was interviewing him. Kanye realised that the man interviewing him did not know what the fuck he was talking about. Most saw West as a nut case on this day, but true men realised the journalist was just autistic and stupid. Kanye's love for bitches came from a result of his clout. Kanye lived his whole life inside the punani tsunami. His sheer amount of clout meant that he could get any girl he wanted. West fucked multiple women throughout his life, ranging from supermodels, to actresses and even pop stars, West did not care, he just lived the life of a poonhound. Life In Politics One day while visiting the 12th dimension, Kanye discovered the amount of epic abilities surrounding the spirit of Donald J Trump. Kanye was pleased to see that such a man was president of his country and endorsed the man on twitter and in interviews. Stupid libtards could not see how epic Trump was and sided against Kanye. As always, they failed to realise he was objectively correct, they were wrong. Kanye also noticed how pointless abolishing slavery was, and how little epic aura surrounded the 13th amendment. Liberals again failed to see the power Trump and Ye had together, and eventually the two formed such a strong bond they were capable of destroying entire universes with a mere fist-bump. Powers And Abilities. * Can teleport to Paris whenever he pleases, simply by saying "Niggas Was In Paris * Can summon fried chicken and watermleon from fresh air * Can create ripples in time and space by shaking hand with President Trump * Create fire ass music in little-no time * Get as much poon as he wants * Able to speed up time by fast-forwarding pornhub videos * Can destroy universes by fist bumping Donald Trump * Able to destroy 1000 libtards with one pinkie finger